<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before you leave by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974873">Before you leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, im so sorry I wrote something this sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi knew the moment Bokuto signed with MSBY that their love had an expiration date. Six months was all they had to make the most out of what was meant to be a life-long type of love.</p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Akaashi realizes how heartbreaking loving someone until the very last minute could be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before you leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This fic is entirely based on the song Moments by One direction, so you might wanna listen to the song while reading this!</p><p>That being said, I'm so sorry I wrote something this sad, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had known, back then, that they wouldn't last long. Akaashi knew the moment Bokuto signed with MSBY that their love had an expiration date. Six months was all they had to make the most out of what was meant to be a life-long type of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, he decided to stick around, and make the most out of those six months with him. Looking back at it now, it was a good choice. Those six months were the happiest moments of his entire life, filled with nothing but laughter, soft touches, and so much love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi often wondered if Bokuto knew, too. He wondered if Bokuto's kisses had become sweeter because he also knew there would come a time he wouldn't be able to kiss Akaashi first thing in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if the reason behind Bokuto's constant push to do something new, to have date nights every Friday, was because he was also trying to create as many happy memories with him in what little time they had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart grew heavy every time he found Bokuto's hand around his own, his strong fingers intertwined with his, the realization he would miss this so much he might die crushing him every single time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soul-breaking, carrying on with a love so powerful that would soon enough burn out. But he did it anyway. He stood by his side during everything: signing the contract that would change their lives forever, finding an apartment in Osaka, helping him pack and get everything ready to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it hurt him, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, helping the star of his world prepare for a new life he wouldn't be part of. But he guessed that was love too: helping your partner reach their goals, even if that meant leaving you behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Akaashi was human, after all, and as much he wanted to cut it off before it got too difficult for him, he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. He tried so many times, but ended up failing every single one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had even made one more effort to break things up with Bokuto that morning while he was helping him pack his suitcase. Bokuto was meant to leave in the early afternoon the next day, and as always, Akaashi had offered him to get everything ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hadn't meant to end up falling for Bokuto's kisses, those sweet, lovely kisses that had become rarer as their expiration date arrived. He hadn't planned for his heart to break yet again when he felt Bokuto's trembling hands running down his torso, as if he was afraid Akaashi would vanish right in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon enough their clothes were piled at the end of Bokuto's bed, Akaashi's glasses long forgotten by the night table, their heavy breathing filling up the room. Once again—</span>
  <em>
    <span>one last time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Akaashi found himself panting beneath Bokuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had made love many times before. He was used to seeing Bokuto's hair flopped down on his forehead as he thrusted into him, he was familiarized with the way his voice would break every single time, with how warm his lips felt on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, Akaashi was trying so desperately to take everything in one more time, to engrave it all in his memory forever. The weight of Bokuto's body on top of him, the way Bokuto would look at him as if he was his whole world, his hand intertwined with his own, Bokuto's soft whimpers that only he was allowed to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized that his love, his heart, was beating for these moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi felt Bokuto's subtle touch across his cheek, his fingers brushing it lightly. "Akaashi, you're crying," Bokuto murmured, his thumb wiping away one stray tear. "You're crying," he repeated, his voice a little bit shaky too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't noticed it until then, but he was. Akaashi's hand traveled up to meet Bokuto's, gripping it tightly. That was one of his favourite things, how his hands were actually bigger than Koutarou's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, a broken smile forming on his lips. "It's okay. I'm okay, Kou," Akaashi breathed out, his eyes meeting Bokuto's wide ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he watched as Bokuto's eyes seemed to swallow him whole, and he painfully realized that Bokuto, much like he was doing, was trying to keep this image of Akaashi forever engraved on his memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto thrusted in deeper, desperately trying to bury himself in Akaashi, to be one with him at least one last time. Akaashi couldn't help the tears that escaped him when Bokuto spoke, his voice a mess now. "I love you, Akaashi. I love you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most bittersweet "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Akaashi had ever heard, and it broke him down in ways he didn't know were possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flung his arms around Bokuto's neck and pulled him down, pressing their foreheads together as he softly let out an "I love you, too, Bokuto." The words burned him, knowing that was probably going to be the last time either of them would say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them bothered to move away that night, sleeping together in the same bed, enjoying each other's warmth, the way their breathing seemed to sync every so often. If they could only have this life for one more day, if they could only turn back time, then maybe Akaashi's heart wouldn't be breaking the way it was right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dismissed the thought as fast as it came to him and let himself scoot closer to Bokuto's chest. There was no more time, no more second chances, this was it, and he had to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had thought about their last moment together too many times during the last six months. Thinking about what it would be like, how he would feel saying goodbye to the love of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, that morning when they both woke up, it seemed... oddly normal. It was almost as if Bokuto didn't have to leave in exactly two hours, as if they hadn't reached the final line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had woken up before Bokuto, gone to the little kitchen and made coffee by the time the other rose out of bed. They had breakfast together, a comfortable silence between them filling up the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until he was sitting on Bokuto's bed, watching as the other zipped up his suitcase that the full weight of what was going on crashed down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bokuto..." Akaashi started, but the other cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't, don't say it, please," Bokuto blurted out, standing up and walking towards the bed to kneel before Akaashi. "Just, don't say it, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi noticed how Bokuto's hand stopped midway, afraid to cup Akaashi's face, as if he hadn't done it thousands of times before. His heart broke for the millionth time in six months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bokuto, this is it. You know that, right?" Akaashi asked, and it took everything in him to keep his voice from breaking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous, how even in this situation, where Bokuto was leaving him, he was still worried about Kou's feelings. He wanted to make sure Koutarou knew this was it, to not hold any hopes that would hurt him even more in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Bokuto nodded. "I know, of course, I know, but..." Bokuto's eyes started watering and he had to take a second before continuing, looking up to Akaashi when he did. "But I don't want you to say goodbye to me, okay? Not now, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi could feel a shy smile beginning to form. Bokuto, his kind, amazing Bokuto, was trying his best to make this breakup as easy as possible for both of them. It was okay, Akaashi thought, there were still a couple of hours left; in time, he would find the words to say before Bokuto leaves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't have to be right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to say goodbye to his star now, not yet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my bokuaka + one direction brain rot! As always, comments are very much appreciated and give an immense serotonin boost &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>